To Ametris: A New Beginning
by Roses Wrath
Summary: Clara Johnson, a 14 year old girl, is sick of her life on the other side of the gate. So, unknown to her parents, she transmutates herself across the gate, in hopes of dying, only to find something totally different. A new chance at life. But she soon finds that she's traveled not only to a different place, but a different time as well. Will she make it or will she fail to restart?
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down in buckets, and down onto a house surrounded by a forest. If inside, one would see a younger girl, about 14, finishing writing a short note, or letter, on a piece of paper before setting it down and walking over to a circle in the middle of the floor.

Looking back to the paper one last time, she clapped her hands together and set them on the circle. Said circle glowed a beautiful golden color, and soon turned blue.

A gate appeared, and she stepped in, although she felt frightened. She was determined to achieve her goal, and therefore let the little black hands that grabbed at her, do so.

A blinding light surrounded her, and her head felt as if it would split as it was filled to the brim with information. A scream came from her mouth, dripping in agony, but she pushed forwards anyways. Suddenly, she fell onto the cold, hard ground.

Gasping for air, she held her head and groaned, sitting up onto her knees unsteadily. She could hear a surprised yelp, but she ignored it in favor of nursing her hurting head. Opening her eyes, she groaned again and slammed them shut, the light hurting them.

A few seconds later, she opened them again, only to see a pair of boot-clad feet. Yelping, she scrambled back, her eyes green eyes open and wide with surprise and a bit of fear.

In front of her stood a boy no older than her, his carmel-colored eyes just as wide, but filled with curriosity instead.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing out of his mouth, and she snorted slightly, only to wince.

"Peachy. Just peachy," She rasped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He held out a gloved hand, and she saw a circle similar to the one she'd used, stitched into the white fabric. Looking back up at him, she asked, "You're an alchemist?"

He nodded, and he took his hand cautiously, and stood, dusting herself off and wincing as her head once again started hurting.

"Urgh...," She moaned, grabbing her head and falling forwards. Reflex kicked in, and the boy caught her, looking down at her in sudden concern.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked, and she groaned out a no, before dropping to the ground in pain.

The boy started to panic, and scooped her up, just as she fell unconscious.

* * *

She awoke to sunlight hitting her face, and slowly opened her eyes, to find herself in a soft yellow room, and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes staring down at her.

Yelping, she jumped, and their heads collided. The blue-eyed girl reeled back, holding her head.

"Owowowowow!" the girl yelped, rubbing her forehead, and glaring at the other. The latter just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head apologetically, her auburn hair falling out of it's messy ponytail, and in waves around her face.

"Sorry. You just scared me," She said, and the other smiled, still rubbing her forehead.

"It's okay. I'd be like that, too, if I woke up to someone standing over me," She said, and stuck out her hand, " Names Winry Rockabell."

"Clara Johnson," The other replied, and shook the others hand, smiling at the blonde. At that moment, the boy from earlier walked in, a bowl of water in hand, and a cloth hanging over the side.

"Hey, Winry, I got the...," he started, but trailed off when he saw that Clara was awake.

"G'morning!" Clara chirped shyly, smiling at him, and he smiled back and set down the bowl of water.

"More like Good Afternoon," He joked, and suddenly frowned, "I guess I never introduced myself. I'm Alphonse Elric."

"Nice to meet you, Alphonse," Clara said, sticking her hand out, "I'm Clara Johnson."

Alphonse smiled at her, and then winced as the door was knocked down by a woman with black hair and wearing a white shirt and kaprees.

"Alphonse, whats-" she started, frowning, and then spotted Clara. Her eyes narrowed, and Clara stared right back, tilting her head to the side, "May I ask you you are?"

"I'm Clara," she said, eyeing the previously annoyed woman. The woman just narrowed her eyes further, and then, without warning, created a spike from one of the floorboards and sent it right at Clara.

Clara jumped to the side, the spike missing her by a hair, and landed on the floor, he green eyes narrowed, and hair falling in her face.

"What the hell!?" She demanded, standing. The woman glared at her, and she glared right back, "You don't just transmutate a spike, and then throw it at someone without good reason!"

The woman looked taken aback, her eyes slightly wide.

"You know of Alchemy?" she asked, and Clara nodded.

"I read a book about it. It was written by some guy named Edward E.," She said, and Alphonse's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"You know of my brother?" He asked, and Clara looked at him.

"It was written in the early 1900's. I'm from 2050," she said, and Alphonse deflated.

"Oh," he said, and Clara backtracked.

"Maybe it's some other guy with a similar name to your brother's," she said quickly, and he perked up a bit.

"You think?" He asked, and she nodded, smiling.

"Sure." She said, and he smiled brightly at her. The unnamed woman cleared her throat, and Clara looked at her again, glaring.

"Yes, Ma'am?" She asked, and the woman narrowed her eyes again.

"Alphonse, it's about time for us to go," The woman said, and Alphonse nodded, looking at Clara again and waving to her as he walked out the door.

"See you again, if you're still here," He stated, and was gone.

* * *

**Okay, so... My last story like this was a total piece of (BLEEEPPPP). So, I'm restarting it, and making it better, longer, and more interesting than the last one. Clara will have her flaws, just you wait, but she'll still be... Her. Yeah... I'm gonna give too much away if I keep talking, so... Yeah. **

**Oh, the other story is 'To Ametris'... I think. Or something similar...**


	2. Chapter 2

The months passed, with Alphonse coming and going, but when he finally returned for a couple weeks, Clara ran out the door and tackled him to the ground in a hug. Laughing, Alphonse sat up, and she stood, helping him up in the process.

"Miss me?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Never noticed that my savior was missing," She teased lightly, and he feighned a hurt look.

"I'm wounded!You forgot me!" He said, and she rolled her eyes.

The two had been sending letters back and forth, and Alphonse had quickly caught on to sarcasm, and used it regularly.

"I didn't forget you, but with that new, HANDSOME guy in town...," She said, trailing off deviously, and he snorted.

"You mean the one that already HAS a wife?" Alphonse retaliated, and she sighed, and threw her hand to her forehead, as if she were a damsel in distress.

"Oh but a girl can dream!" she said, and he snorted, amused, and followed her into the kitchen, where Winry had been cooking.

Pinoko had passed away about a month after Clara had arrived, and the two others had been heartbroken. Clara had went to the funeral to comfort her friends, but hadn't otherwise went for Pinoko herself. She barely had known the woman, and, when they ever spoken to each other, it was to argue about this or that.

Sitting down, Alphonse sighed and let his head sink onto the table. Winry turned from where she was cooking, and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"We'll find him, Al. I promise," She said, and all sighed again in response. Clara had asked once who 'he' was, and had been told that 'he' was Alphonse's brother, who'd went missing the year before she appeared.

Laying a hand on Al's shoulder, she squeezed gently, and he looked up.

"Why don't you help me with the garden for a while?" She asked, and he nodded and stood, heading for the door. Winry looked at her gratefully and turned back to the chili she'd been making for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was soon done, and they ate quietly after a prayer that Clara had gotten them to say.

While Alphonse didn't believe in a god, and had told her so once, she still had them say it. She said that ranting to god in a prayer relieved some of the stress that the other two held within.

Al had taken to it quickly, with Winry a step behind them.

Now, on Sundays and Wednesdays, Clara read to them from a bible she'd found in an old chess in the attic of the house.

The Bible was horribly outdated, and had obviously seen better days, but she still read from it, word for word. Alphonse listened to her as she read or reenacted the scenes from the book, and smiled a little from time to time when she did something funny to brighten it up.

Winry cleaned while listening, but usually kept quiet, only rolling her eyes in amusement when Clara did so.

Otherwise, the two alchemists were helping Winry update her auto-mail, or studying the books they had on alchemy, most checked out from the small town library.

As Clara layed down that night in her bed across the room from Al's, a thought struck her.

"Hey, Al?" she whipered, and he turned to her, his face illuminated but the moonlight from the window.

"Hm?" he answered, and she rolled to her back, still looking at him.

"You know how I told you I was from across the Gate, right?" She asked, and he nodded, "Well, what if your brother is over there, too? What if we can somehow get him here?"

Al's eyes lit up, but then dimmed.

"We can't. It requires Human Transmutation, which means one of us would have to sacrifice ourselves," He said, and she thought a moment.

"Maybe we don't have to sacrifice a HUMAN for it. What about an animal?" she asked, and he looked at her, and shrugged.

"Maybe," He answered, and they reached a silent agreement then and there.

They would try it.

* * *

**I am the typing ninja. I typed the first chapter, AND this one, in one sitting. Now onto the third, fourth, fifth, etc...**

**Not all at once, though. Even though that would be like, ubber awesome. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

The next week found them walking through the maze of crumbling buildings and to a a large, flat area with debris covering the outer edges.

Clara set down the bag she had been carrying, and clapped her hands before throwing them down onto the fading transmutation circle on the floor, making it light up, only for it to throw her back moments later.

"It doesn't like me," she pouted, and realized that the back hadn't been IN the circle in the first place. Blushing as Al fell over laughing, she put the bag in the middle and walked back to the outer edge.

"Ready, hotshot? She asked, and he nodded, standing. At the same time, they clapped their hands together, and threw them down. The circle lit up a brilliant blue, and then a portal-like thing popped into existance.

Clara yelped and scrambled back as a plane shot out, and just barely missed their heads. It crash-landed nearby, and she took off running towards it, just as a VERY big aircraft flew out, and through the ceiling of the dome-like cave that protected the underground city from most of the elements. She climbed over the rubble and metal parts, and soon found a teen, looking around 17 or 18, laying on the ground, groaning.

"...hate the Gate. Every single time, I feel sick," he muttered, and she walked up to him.

"Don't like traveling through the Gate?" she asked, and his head shot up, and he scrambled back.

"Who're you?" He asked, and she smirked at him.

"Clara Johnson, at your service," she said, bowing a little, "And your name is...?"

"Edward Elric," he answered cautiously, and her head shot up, her eyes wide.

"Al's older brother?" she guessed, and he shot to his feet, only to fall over as his metal leg gave out.

"Damnit!" he yelped, and pulled is pant leg up to see that it was totally busted.

Sighing, Clara walked over to him and clapped her hands before transmutating it into a half-way usable leg until they could get him a new one.

"By your reaction, I'd say you were," She stated, and helped him up, "He's that way, if you want to talk to him."

Edward took off in the direction she pointed, and she took off soon after him, seeing yet another plane shoot out of the portal. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

'Nothing like the good ol' days, like fighting, shooting, and trying not to get killed,' she thought, and ran faster.

She made it in a matter of seconds, to see Al hugging a startled Edward, who was nonetheless smiling down at his younger brother happily, even with the bombs dropping on the city above them.

"Al, Edward, I think we may have a SLIGHT problem," she stated, wincing as another bomb blew up just above them, sending chunks of rock and dirt flying down onto them.

"Shit," Edward stated, and Al looked frightened.

"What's happening?" Al said, panicing, and Ed looked at him gravely.

"They're trying to take over Ametris," He stated...

...And that's when total Hell broke loose.

* * *

Guns started firing, and Clara ducked instinctively into a crouch.

Al yelped as a bomb went off in mid-air, and Edward grabbed Al's arm and started running, Clara soon following, knowing for sure that the people weren't ALL shooting at her.

"We've got to stop them before they take over command!" Ed yelled above the screams of terrified civilians, and Clara dodged as one woman just about trampled her, three small children in her arms.

"We can't really DO anything! There're way too many!" She shouted back, mentally trying to add up about how many people could fit in just one of the aircrafts that were destroying the city.

She didn't like the answer to her calculations.

"We've got to get them back through the portal!" He said, and she nodded. "Then we can close it from this side, and they can't get back through!"

"Then lead the way, Sargent Elric!" She said, saluting him. At that moment, She saw a line of blue-clad people lined up, a black haired man with an eye-patch standing in front of them and directing them on what to do. She took one look at the brothers, and then started pulling them to the soldiers.

"-And stand your ground!" The black haired man finished, and Ed yelled.

"Oi, Mustang!" He shouted, and the man turned, eyes wide.

"Fullmetal?" He asked, and Edward smirked.

"If the shoe fits," he said, and Clara snorted.

"Eh, need help keeping the raiders out?" She asked, and a blonde woman with dark brown eyes frowned.

"I highly doubt you'd be of any-," she started, but stopped when Clara took one of her guns and shot three of the armoured men with her eyes closed.

"First Class Private Johnson of the Rebel Army of America, at your service," She said, sticking her hand out the the blonde, who shook it and handed Clara another gun, and some rounds.

"Aim to wound, but kill if you have too," Mustang said, and they then realized that the two brothers were gone and attacking the Armoured men.

"Retards," Clara muttered, and started firing as if her life was on the line.

Well, it pretty much was, wasn't it?

* * *

**Look, I just wrote three freaking chapters for you. Now NO ONE can say I'm not motivated EVER. I can be when it's a good plot, and I can rewrite something that already HAS a great plot, but is absolutely horrible. **

**So, certain people who read this and then FB-ed me... bite me. I worked hard on this.**


End file.
